Black Nail Polish
by SunnydayinPallet
Summary: Mello/Matt: Mello attempts to paint his nails, but it's just not working out the way he wants it to...


_A/N: Just a short Matt/Mello drabble. Inspired by a pic on Google^^_

_There's no set time line for this, there both at Wammys in their mid/late teens, so I guess is slightly AU._

_Warning: mild Yaoi_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note..._

"Oh, fuck!" snarled the blond in annoyance as the bottle of black liquid fell to the floor, sending its contents sailing across the carpet.

"_Great, I probably stained it" _Mello thought bitterly whileCussing under his breath. He bent down to savor as much of the nail polish as he could. He had just bought this new bottle, and it was high-end to! not some cheap drugstore crap and he wasn't about to loose it all to a cream carpet!

"Everything alright in there?"

Mello jumped at the sound of his friends voice. Glaring at the redhead, he got up from his crouch on the ground, the little bottle in-hand.

"Everything is just dandy" the leather-clad teen muttered whilst attempting to hide the stains with his foot, hoping Matt wouldn't notice what he had done to the floor.

"Dude, what the hell did you do to my carpet!"

In vain then, apparently. Well, being subtle had never been one of Mello's strong points.

"..."

"I'll re-phrase then. Why is there big black blotches on the floor?"

"..."

"Mello!" Matt threw his arms over his head in an overly-dramatic manner, almost sending the DS in his hand flying.

"Hey, chill! It's just nail polish, nothing to get worked up about!"

"..." Now it was Matt's turn to go silent.

"Anyway, I'll go clear this mess up since you're just standing there," the blond turned to leave the room, but stopped as he heard a low giggle erupt from his friend.

"Nail polish? Seriously? You paint your nails? Ha ha h—Hmph!" Matt was silenced as a cushion from the nearest couch was launched at his face.

"Shut the fuck up! It doesn't matter anyway, the bottles nearly empty," growled Mello, a light pink tone rising to his cheeks, though if it was from embarrassment or anger, Matt couldn't tell.

"Okay, okay, calm it, will you?" The gamer looked from his flustered friend to the bottle in his hand, and allowed a less mocking and more friendly smile fill his face.

"Need some help?" Matt asked, with only a hint of a smirk playing in his tone.

"But the carp–"

"Don't worry, we'll fix that later"

"Well... Okay then.. But you better not screw it up!"

"What, like you did?" The redhead ignored the fiery death glare that was sent in his direction and approached Mello, reaching out for his hand. Their fingers brushed momentarily and the blond cringed away as he felt the warmth from the other.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hold your hand so you don't move and end up having black streaks across your fingers, now give it here," Matt sighed, reaching for the others hand. Mello complied this time, letting the gamers rough hand trace the shape of his more feminine ones.

"I'm not sure how much I'll be able to get out of the bottle, but it should be enough"

"It better be," muttered Mello under his breath, to low for Matt to hear. Matt was now holding his friends hand, gently pressing it against the table.

Mello glanced over at the mans fingers, that were currently guiding the brush over his nails. For someone who didn't have much experience, he was sure dong a good job. Though he wasn't really an expert either...

The blond tried to keep his focus anywhere but from the hands that were holding his, which was a rather hard task, mind you. He could feel the heat radiating from the others skin, sending warmth through his own body. Why did Matt always have to have that effect on him? Or, he knew _why_, but it just got... annoying at times, especially since Matt would always mention it and use it to tease him in one way or the other.

Now was no exception.

"My, my. You seem to be getting a little flustered, is everything alright?" he purposely ran his fingers across the back of his hand, sending a small tingling sensation down his spine. Not quite a shiver, but enough to please the redhead.

"There all finished, now give me your other hand"

Mello did so without a word, and watched as the other turned his had and started to trace the lines of his palm.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just trying to provoke some sort of reaction from you"

He wanted a reaction? Well, then we would get one. Without giving Matt any time to react, he flung himself at Matt, sending them both flying to the floor with a laud _thump._

"Ow, Mello! What the–" Matt was silenced when the blonds greedy lips was pressed against his, forcefully trying to get even closer. Pale, now black-streaked fingers stared tugging at the hem of his jeans, not giving the other any time to protest.

Gasping for air, the gamer managed to pull away.

"Look at that, all my hard work was in vain!" Matt said in mock-disappointment, smirking up at the blond.

"Deal with it" he muttered as he pulled the striped shirt over the gamers head.

Needless to say, Mello would have to re-do his nails later on.

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think_


End file.
